Zombie Run
by MeltedIceAngel
Summary: Astrid's next great idea consists of participating in a Zombie Run. Based on her previous great ideas, one can only assumed how great this one will turn out. [Modern AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Since I got into a Zombie Run spree on YouTube, I decided to write a fanfiction based on if the characters participated. It took me no time at all to decide what fandom because who wouldn't love to see if the teens could make it out of a Zombie Run without getting infected? I know I would! **

**Notice: I'm not using any particular course only because I've never been to one myself. I've watched more San Diego Comic-con videos though, so expect it to be like that with my own added tweaks. Like, the introduction will be exactly like the one in San Diego, but I'm not exactly sure what happens if you are tagged there. Like, if you can keep running or not.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the writing.**

**xx**

"Hey guys, guess what?" Astrid shouted, slamming the door to Hiccup's large home open. Spread around the family room lay all of their little group of friends. Hiccup sat on the large leather couch pushed up against the back wall with his cat, Toothless, sleeping soundly on his lap, Snotlout lay on the stunning white carpet watching a show on the television she hadn't cared to identify, Fishlegs sat on the opposite side of the couch with a book in hand, and the twins were standing in front of the television now, arguing with Snotlout over what show should be played. No one turned to acknowledge her, far too used to her great idea outbursts to actually pay any attention. "Guys, this won't turn out like my last great idea I promise." Astrid said, desperate for her friends to listen to her.

"What do you have in mind, Astrid?" Hiccup asked. Astrid smiled and sat down beside her friend, stealing Fishleg's book and shutting off the TV with the spare remote Hiccup always had sitting beside him. It wasn't that few and far between that the twins and Snotlout argued endlessly over the TV, so the only course of action was to shut it off and pretend it was broken. Lucky Hiccup, they usually believed him.

"Hey!" A collective shout of annoyance rang around the room. Astrid smiled smugly, pleased that she now had all of her friend's attention. Good or bad.

"How about we all do a zombie run?" Astrid asked, clearly excited by the idea. She was met with blank stares from the Twins, a horrified look from Fishlegs, an excited look from Snotlout, and a doubtful one from Hiccup.

"Uhh...what's that?" Tuffnut asked.

"It's where people dress up as zombies and you have to try and run this obstacle course and try not to get touched by them because if you get touched by them then you're infected and I heard they were really _really_ scary!" Fishlegs replied, breathing heavily at this end of his one breath explination. While Ruffnut seemed to understand, her confused look now an excited one mirroring Snotlout's, Tuffnut still seemed to not have grasped the concept too well.

"That doesn't sound too hard. They're just people in costumes." Tuffnut said. Fishleg's sighed.

"It's for people who want to see if they could make it through a zombie apocolypse." The large boy replied.

"Bet Tuffnut would get out almost immediatly." Ruffnut said, pushing her brother forcefully.

"Oww! Would not!" Tuffnut replied, rubbing his arm before shoving his sister back.

"Guys, not now. So, where is this Zombie Run?" Hiccup asked. Astrid pulled out twelve sheets of paper and handed two out to each person.

"Wait, these are tickets right?" Hiccup asked, looking between the two sheets of paper. Astrid nodded her head and sat back down in her spot between Hiccup and Fishlegs.

"Well then why do we all have two?" Fishlegs added, trying to figure out the difference between the two tickets. Fishlegs took notice of the time on his first ticket which read 4:30, then read the time on the next, 6:00. "Oh no! I'm not doing this twice!" Fishlegs jumped out of his seat, tossing the tickets back onto the couch. Astrid rolled her eyes and picked up the sheets of paper, pointing to a line of text on each sheet.

"Oh, I see! We're doing the run and we're dressing up as the zombies?" Hiccup asked. Astrid nodded her head looking out towards the rest of her friends. Fishlegs looked absolutely mortified while the twins and Snotlout looked as if they had just hit the lottery. However for them, they kinda did.

"Why do I have a different time for the run than you, Astrid?" Hiccup asked, pointing to the differing times on their tickets. Astrid grabbed his ticket from him in shock, comparing his and hers only to realize the times _were _different.

"I switched up the times!" Astrid said. "What times do you all have the run?" She asked, hoping she had only managed to screw up one of the tickets. It would be simple to trade out a time for one ticket, she hoped, but more than that?

"I have the run at 6:00." Fishleg's said. Astrid sighed in relief. The same as her then.

"I have it at 4:30." Snotlout replied. The blonde girl tensed up again. Now two tickets were messed up.

"4:30." Both twins replied. Only two tickets were messed up then. It couldn't be too hard to trade out times.

xx

"They won't let me change times!" Astrid shouted, slamming the door to the computer room closed. "The 4:30 was completely sold out and they only had one space left for 6:00. Looks like Fishleg's and I are going at seperate times." Astrid said sadly, plopping down onto her previous spot on the couch. Toothless lifted himself off of Hiccup and made his way over to her, nuzzling her hand before sitting down by her side.

"I'm cool with that. It'll be fun chasing after you two!" Snotlout laughed, earning him a slap from Astrid. "What!? Isn't that the point?" The black haired boy asked, rubbing his sore cheek.

"Well, we could at least be lenient on each other." Astrid replied.

"No way!" Tuffnut shouted.

"Yeah, that's cheating! If anything, we should be harder on each other!" Ruffnut finished. Astrid looked towards Hiccup, hoping for him to back her up.

"I don't know, Astrid. I think Snotlout and the twins are right about this one." Hiccup replied. Astrid sighed in defeat.

"Fine!"

**I know this is really short but I didn't want it all to be in one chapter since they are doing the run seperatly. This will be three chapters long. This one, the 4:30 run, and then the 6:00 run. **


	2. Chapter 2

Since Astrid and Fishlegs were required to arrive at the convention center where they were holding the Zombie Run an hour early, the remaining four decided to stay behind at Hiccup's house getting an idea of what they were going to do.

"We're going to need to stick together." Snotlout offered. The others nodded their heads in agreement. They knew that the run was supposed to symbolize an actual zombie apocalypse and the most important thing to remember in such a situation was strength in numbers.

"What are we going to do about Fishlegs and Astrid then? Think we'll all actually get out if they're paired together and we're all together too?" Tuffnut asked, shifting from his once cross-legged position on the floor onto his back. The question left the group stumped. "I called up one of my friends whose ran and worked the course. He said that friends are normally paired up. He and his bud worked one of the gates and got tons of people." The blonde added.

"Let's go through gates separately then." Hiccup replied. "We can wait for each other then go on." The group voiced their agreements. Hiccup smiled at the group before pulling out his phone to check the time.

"Yikes, it's nearly 4:00 guys. We'd better get ready." Hiccup said lifting himself off the couch. "I'll come pick you guys up. Text me when you're ready." The brunette said running up the stairs to the section of the house with all the bedrooms. The other three said goodbye before heading home to change.

xx

"I brought a camera." Hiccup said, waving around a small camera towards his friends. The group chuckled, a collective "oh great" coming from all their mouths.

"I was kind of hoping I wouldn't have to see how ridiculous I looked after this." Ruffnut said. Hiccup patted the girl on the shoulder.

"Awe it's okay. We all get see how ridiculous all of us look after this!" Hiccup laughed, earning nothing but an embarrassed groan from Ruffnut. "You're going to be glad I took a video of this one day. What could be better than see all of us trip over ourselves?" This coaxed a smile out of the blonde twin, the girl nudging her brother rather roughly to get his attention.

"At least I know there's no way I'll look stupider than you." She said. Tuffnut glared at his sister, and boy, if looks could kill.

"Guys, not now. I'm driving and the last thing I need you two doing is fighting in the back seat near a crowded convention center." Hiccup said, satisfied by the twins' lack of never breaking eye contact. Those two just didn't know how to behave sometimes.

Hiccup took a look around the car, taking a glance at what everyone was wearing. Tuffnut wore a plain black t-shirt, black biker shorts, and an old pair of Nikes he'd owned since he was at least sixteen while Ruffnut wore a plain black tank top, black biker shorts, and her worn cross country shoes. If Hiccup had to take one guess at who was making it out the easiest, it would be Ruffnut. She'd been in every sport requiring high stamina except football. Didn't stop her from playing it with the rest of the boys when they were younger though.

Then there was Snotlout who didn't look as if he was taking the whole thing seriously at all. The black haired man was dressed in casual everyday clothes, a T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. When Hiccup said they needed to be prepared, that was not what he had meant. Even the twins understood what he meant by proper running wear without having to be told twice.

Then there was Hiccup himself. He wore a plain white T-shirt, white biker shorts, and his old track shoes from Freshman year of High School. While he had taken a fair amount of running classes and competed in several meets, he was no where near Ruffnut's level. Whenever they would race as kids, she would leave him in the dust after about .5 seconds of the race.

"Is anyone else just slightly nervous?" Snotlout asked, turning towards the back seats. Ruffnut nodded in agreement while Tuffnut just waved him off.

"Nah, like I said, they're just people in costumes." The blonde said.

"But what if they're fast people in costumes?" Snotlout asked, trying to sway Tuffnut's point of view rather than asking out of fear.

"Then we're all screwed." The blonde replied, high fiving Snotlout. Ruffnut smiled, rolling her eyes.

"Here we are." Hiccup announced, pulling into the busy parking lot that lead to the Zombie Run. The place was full to the brim as people attempted to find decent parking spaces and line up in the ever growing mass of people waiting for the 4:30 run. Hiccup, not minding a bit of walking, parked in the far back of the parking lot.

"Now I'm really nervous." Ruffnut laughed. Snotlout and Hiccup voiced their agreements.

"I'm not that nervous still. A bit, but not a lot." Tuffnut said, earning a slap to the head from his sister.

"Totally believe you." She said as she got out of the now hot car. Tuffnut grumbled, getting out of the car and running over to where his sister stood.

"You should, because I'm not lying." The male twin replied, shoving his sister.

"Hey, you guys aren't five anymore. Could you keep your hands to yourselves?" Hiccup asked, popping the trunk and throwing his phone in a box filled with blankets, pillows, and other things the group used on trips.

"Hand 'em over unless you want to drop them somewhere." The other three handed their phones over with little complaint, not very keen on the idea of dropping them sometime during the race. The last thing they wanted was to break them or never get them back.

"Alright," Hiccup said, slamming the trunk closed. "Let's go."

xx

"Okay, I'm really nervous now!" Snotlout said, hopping up and down.

"Me too." Hiccup replied, letting out a deep breath. He just hoped that the course wasn't too difficult to get through. Not only that, but he'd seen zombie movies before, and he was not looking forward to having to be in the same proximity with things imitating them.

"Still not." Tuffnut added, arms crossed.

Ruffnut rolled her eyes.

"Says the person still scared of the dark." She replied.

"Don't even start." Hiccup said. The twins sighed, looking away from each other. Those two were real pieces of work, but Hiccup supposed that was okay. They just wouldn't be Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston without getting into fights with each other 24/7. Kinda sucked that he was the one who had to keep track of them that day however.

After about half an hour of waiting in line, the large group of people began to move forward behind the camouflaged covered gates to where the start of the run would take place. While it was clear the entire group was nervous, that was only intensified when men and women in military uniform began running down the line, motioning for people to keep moving.

"Let's go, let's go!" They shouted. "Quickly, quickly we don't have much time! Come on!"

"Oh my God." Ruffnut laughed, clearly excited yet nervous at the same time. Hiccup felt the same way.

"Single file! Single file to the right!" They shouted, pushing people through the gate. They sure did make it seem real, Hiccup would give them that.

"Geez they don't have to shove." Tuffnut said.

"I thought you liked being shoved around?" Ruffnut asked. Tuffnut shrugged his shoulders.

"Not by them." He said.

"Alright guys, 4:30 raise your hands! 4:30!" A man dressed in military uniform shouted through a megaphone. Everyone raised their hands, some cheering while others began groaning and hopping around. Hiccup was glad he wasn't the only one extremely nervous by this point.

"That's it?" He asked. "Alright let's see...yeah looks good!" He shouted. Hiccup reached into his pocket and pulled out his camera, turning it on and filming the man in uniform.

"Alright, right now we're looking at the 4:30 evacuation group." He began.

"Thanks for clarifying that for the fiftieth time tonight." Snotlout said, earning a chuckle from both twins. Hiccup turned the camera back towards his friends, Ruffnut immediately ducking down out of the view of the camera. The girl had always been camera shy. Snotlout and Tuffnut however, merely smiled before pointing back over towards the talking man, clearly not liking being filmed either.

"You're about to enter the Wells Fargo Center evacuation zone. Your safety is priority to us, so please be aware that the obstacles you are about to encounter are designed to get you safely to the safety zone at the end of the room." Hiccup wondered that since they were acting as if nothing was wrong as of yet, what other purpose the other obstacles would have served. "This is not a timed race! Your objective is to get to the end without getting infected." Hiccup also wondered how many people that piece of information got through to. "In order to do this you may need to work together and help each other! Work together in groups to get through the obstacles, and do not get separated from your friends! Please don't push or run over each other, do not push or punch the walkers! We do not expect anyone to get hurt, but we do have medical personnel inside to help you if needed. Remember your goal is to get to the end of the safety zone without getting infected."

"How long is this guy going to talk for?" Tuffnut asked. Hiccup shrugged his shoulders, wanting to just go in and get this over with. The constant talking was making him even more nervous if possible.

"The CDC is working on a serum that has shown some success in fighting the zombie infection. We've heard a rumor that these antidotes are in one of the hospitals inside. They appear as a vile of greenish liquid. There is a limited supply, so grab one and it may just save your life!"

"Don't worry about that. If you can find one great, but don't look for them directly." Hiccup said, turning back towards his friends. They all nodded. The last thing they needed was to be distracted looking for something that's only in one part of the race anyway.

"You can not and should not drink the green vile of liquid. This vile needs to be administered by a doctor at the end of the course in the safety zone. Have fun and in just a little bit the doors behind me are gonna open up and we're going to head to the safety zone. Proceed cautiously! Once inside you will receive further instruction before being let go."

"More instruction? We haven't had enough of that already?" Ruffnut asked, slightly annoyed. Hiccup chuckled, feeling exactly the same about all the talking. He doubted Ruffnut was saying it because it was making her nervous like him however.

"Everybody got that?" He asked. The large group of people shouted out their confirmations. "Alright I got a full group for the 4:30. 4:30 guys put your hands up!" Everyone going inside put their hands up once again, Snotlout making sure everyone knew that he had already asked them to put their hands up once before.

"Can we just get a move on?" Snotlout grumbled.

"Everyone else just sit tight until this group goes through and the doors will open again in about thirty minutes." The man set his megaphone down, the instrument dangling on his chest from a chain, before speaking into a walkie talkie on his shoulder. No turning back now.

"Anyone nervous?" Hiccup asked, wondering if his friends had gotten over their nerves while his just intensified. He began to wonder if all he could think about was how nervous he really was.

"Yep." All three replied. Good, so he wasn't alone. Before long, two men dressed in uniform as well opened the doors to the convention center.

"Okay 4:30 let's go, let's go!" The man shouted. The large group moved quickly into the convention center, some excited while others were questioning how they got sucked into the mess they were in. Hiccup was a mix of both.

"Come on! Let's go, let's go, let's go! Move it!" They shouted, causing the quickly moving mass of people to move even quicker to get inside.

"Never liked you guys by the way." Snotlout said as they entered the large, gray room. Ruff and Tuff both took the librity to smack the black haired man over the head and for once in his life, Hiccup didn't attempt to stop them.

"That's okay, we never liked you either." Tuffnut said. Snotlout glared at the blondes as their group decided to stop in front of a podium, another woman dressed in uniform standing on top of it.

"Please do not panic! Move quickly as we must close the gates behind you." She shouted through another megaphone nearly identical to the man's outside. Hiccup continued to film, this time rather than the floor as he had forgotten to turn in off when they started walking, he filmed the woman.

Hiccup took a quick sweep of the room's interior, seeing tents filled with weapons and ammo behind the speaking woman, stairs to some unknown place in the building, two doors on the far left of the room, and a huge gate covered in the same camouflaged covering as the outside gate. He assumed it was to keep others from seeing what was behind the gates, but that was just a guess on his part.

"Ladies and gentleman," The woman started.

"Listen up guys!" Another person yelled, the chatter in the room quieting only slightly.

"Here's what we know," She went on, pulling a sheet of paper out of her pocket. "Many of the major cities around the world are experiencing what you are experiencing here in San Diego today. We do not know yet what this epidemic is nor do we know the cause."

"Didn't they say something about a vile of liquid that showed some success in curing it or whatever?" Snotlout pointed out. Hiccup waved it off, not really caring whether or not their stories made complete sense.

"What we do know is that if you move too slow, or if you choose to stay behind, we can not protect you. You will go through a decontamination zone and if you are deemed uninfected, you and your family will be relocated to a safe location outside of the city." The woman finished, putting the megaphone down by her side.

"Finally. Let's go." Tuffnut said. The room erupted in excited cheers, everyone seeming to be done with the talking and ready to get a move on.

"Sargent, open the gates!" The woman shouted, causing the cheers to become even louder. The large group moved quickly through the gates in the middle of the room, several people in uniform guiding the group away from a cage filled with the people dressed as walkers. Lucky for his group of friends, they got to stop right next to a woman with two walkers on leashes, much like Michonne from "The Walking Dead."

"Of course we would get to be by them." Ruffnut said, pointing to the leashed walkers. One of them, dressed in janitor uniform, took a swipe at the girl causing her to let out a shrill shriek and back away behind her brother.

"Wow Ruffnut, the course hasn't even started yet and you almost got infected!" Tuffnut laughed.

"Shut up." Ruffnut said. Hiccup laughed, turning the camera from his group of friends back to the walkers.

"Stop! Do not run! Stay calm!" A man in front shouted. "Do not panic! You are safe here. Just do not touch..." The man was cut off as one of the leashed walkers turned and grabbed the woman holding the leash, taking her to the ground. The other walker turned back towards his group of friends, targeting them but unable to get to them because of the leash still tied to it's neck.

"Go, go, go! This area is no longer secure!" The man shouted, pointing towards the doors on the left side of the room. The once almost quiet room erupted into screams and shouts, the no pushing rule going out the window as people made their way to the doors the workers guided the group towards.

"Stay together!" Hiccup shouted over all the other shouting, noticing how Tuffnut grabbed hold of his sister's arm to make sure he didn't lose her in the chaotic room. Just as they were about to reach the door, he felt someone grab onto his arm as well, taking a look back he noticed that it was Ruffnut.

"What? You said stay together." She said, noticing him looking back at her.

"I didn't say anything." Hiccup chuckled, putting his camera away. Much like he didn't want to lose his phone, he'd love it if he didn't lose or break his camera as well.

"I didn't even see what happened!" Hiccup heard another man say. He didn't care enough to answer him at the time, much more occupied with getting out of the cramped stairway they had been forced into.

"This is a lot of stairs! You would think there would be a more logical way out of this." Snotlout said as they ran up the fourth set of stairs.

"I know! Rule number one, always go a way no one else is going." Hiccup said, the other three laughing and agreeing as they finished running up the stairs.

They turned the corner, finding themselves in a hallway that opened up on the left, allowing a view of several hotels and the parking lot. Hearing the screaming people ahead, the group knew that it wouldn't be long before they came across their first set of walkers.

"Go, go, go! They're slow now just go!" Another worker yelled, pointing out the length of the outdoor hallway. The group ran quickly, dodging the first walker with ease.

"She's not even trying to get anyone!" Tuffnut said, slowing his pace to a jog as they passed yet another walker without difficulty. The rest of the group followed suit.

The next part consisted of two walkers standing guard between the pillers dividing the hallway, the group seperating between the two. Hiccup and Snotlout ran the left side, the two having to slam against the railing to get by without getting touched, while the distinct sound of Ruffnut and Tuffnut's screams let the two know that they didn't get out so easy either.

"Holy shit! I almost got infected!" Tuffnut shouted, the twins meeting the other two where the pillers ended.

"So did we! That was awesome!" Snotlout said as the group slowed to a stop, the group in front of them getting ready to go through a guarded gate. It didn't look too difficult, the two walkers passed the gate doing nothing except waving their arms around. The group in front of them seemed to be doing just fine walking away from the zombies in fact.

Their group went through one at a time, with Hiccup going through first. The brunette merely walked past the first walker, the person doing nothing to tag him. However, he was forced to dodge the second one, the large group of people leaving little room to move out of the way the same way he had the first. After getting out of the way of the second, he continued on, too many walkers stationed throughout the fenced in area to stop and wait for the others. He just hoped they wouldn't be seperated for long.

**So remember when I said 3 chapters? I lied. There's actually going to be 4! I didn't think the introduction to this chapter would be so long. It was probably the worst time I've ever had writing a fanfiction. I also feel bad for not updating this story but I've updated Protective _and_ uploaded 2 or 3 new stories...Sorry guys!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**I would really appreciate reviews. I don't like updating fanfictions that hardly get reviews, favs, or follows. I write them for fun, but I upload them for you guys to read, enjoy, hate, whatever. How am I going to know how you feel if you don't review? How am I going to know what I need to fix? So please review!**

**-MeltedIceAngel**


End file.
